The Forgotten Relm
by Piplup13
Summary: The Autobots and their human friends discover a strange relic and with it a girl and her parrot. Why does this relic seem familiar to the Autobots and what secrets are hidden behind it? A legend about a forgotten planet and how is this girl involved in all of this? AU
1. Introduction

**Hello, everyone! This is my first story that i made and it was my friend who thought to actually write it. So i would like to know what you guys think about it.**

Prologue

A long, long time ago within the far reaches of the universe, a planet was being formed. No one knows how this planet was formed but it was filled with so many resources, all the other planets wanted to colonize it. Some wanted it for the greater good and the hope that would benefit their people, others for their own evil intent and so a war ravaged for control of the resources. But there were living organisms inhabiting the planet, protecting the resources from all who wanted to drain it. They were known as dandroids. They came in many shapes and sizes and looked like a combination of Earth's dinosaurs and dragons but with mechanical properties. Soon the war escalated, and the dandroids used their mystical powers to transport their planet between dimensions, where they were lost forever.

Nearby in the dark vast space there stood two figures. One figure shaped as a giant bird while the other looked like a human female with two wings and a tail, both had red glowing eyes.

"It would seem that they succeeded in escaping, but they seem to have left a gift", said the feminine voice of the human figure. "This relic appears to be the key to opening the gates to Dandora. Anyone who finds it will be able to find the greatest abundance of resources the universe as ever seen, but I'm guessing in the wrong hands the planet could be destroyed by this, right?" said the bird figure in a low voice.

*chuckle* "You are right, but there is no use thinking about it. No one will be able to figure out what this is as time continues on. In order for someone to be able to use the key, they must first find the gates. Only I know where they are going to be, everyone else would have to follow the clues that were left." said the female figure with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I would hope you would know where the gates were supposed to be, after all it is our job to guard them." said the bird.

"My vision says that a planet will form a couple of thousands years from now, and a species known as humans will inhabit it. The gates will be found there, for it is a place no one would think it will be. These "humans" seem like fun to mess around with. I'm a little curious about them, aren't you my dear?" said the female figure seeming pleased with herself.

"Yes, but it would seem that we will have to wait for some time. But in the meanwhile what should we do with the relic? It will remain useless for now", said the bird. "Ooh! I know! Let's just let it wander around for awhile, no one will be able to do anything with it anyway. Besides, I can see many things will happen on its journey. They could be good or bad, but I don't really care so long as it doesn't involve me. No offense." says the female, chuckling.

"Whatever but how bad are the worst of the visions that you see?" "I see a mechanical planet put through war with mechanical beings called cybertonians. Their planet is being destroyed because of their war. Almost like what happened to us. But on the other hand I see is that it can be restored to its former glory if they use the resources of our planet but the outcome will still vary. Anyways let's get going, it will not be the last time that we see our little friend here, I can guarantee it", says the female.

The two figures fly off into space to wait for the planet which will hold the gates to Dandora, the planet that no longer exists in this dimension, to protect it from all those that seek it out.

As years went by, the planet was forgotten and only told in myths and legends, until one day a cybertronian found the relic and discovered that it held the ability to point and open to the location of the planet. The planet Dandora, also known as the forgotten planet, will someday be the key to saving Cybertron or … destroying it.


	2. Old Friend

**Chapter 1**

*Ring, ring, ring, ring* "And remember class there may or may not might be a pop quiz tomorrow. Be prepared" Said Mr. Hosney.

Finally class is over I thought. I rose out of my desk and headed out the door to my locker. I passed by everyone. I didn't have any friends, but then again I didn't want any. I saw them as a waste of time. I couldn't wait to go home so I could sleep away the day with no care in the world.

For all of you who don't know me, my name is Shade. You can call me by my nickname, Shadow. I am 5'6 tall and have short raven hair. I am wearing a black t-shirt with short black pants; I have dark brown eyes and wear an eye patch on my right eye. Do not ask me why I have an eye patch over my right eye, I won't answer that but because of it, many people try to avoid me, which I have no problem with. I am not a "human" but a dandroid. My home planet was lost years ago due to a war for its rich resources. My species have great powers that allows us to so a lot of things that seem to be possible in comic books. And that is all I'm going to say for the time being.

As I was leaving the school campground towards the parking lot, a flash of yellow caught my eye. A yellow cameo with black racing strips leaving; it must be that Sam Witwicky. I moved here from Florida a couple of years ago, and now live next door to the Witwicky household. I have only met them once, when I first moved in, and that was because Mrs. Witwicky wanted to give a warm welcoming into the neighborhood along with her husband and son.

That was the funniest day of our lives. Sasuke who is ,my African parrot, I let out of the cage decided to have some fun. When the Witwickys were not looking, he swooped down in front of Sam scaring him. He screamed like a little girl, running around all over the front yard like there was no tomorrow. Of course Sasuke got a kick out of it; he was laughing his feathery little tail off. The Witwickys were curious about how a bird was able to do that and I said that I taught him.

Back to the present, I had just gotten home from school to a small one story house with many different colored flowers in the front. When I entered the house, I was greeted by Sasuke.

"Finally you arrived home. Do you know how boring it is to stay in the house with nothing to do but watch the neighbors?" says Sasuke.

"Oh, stop your whining and let me get my tail out and wings to stretch out. It is difficult to hide them from the huma…?" Before I got out the next words, I can feel my body almost floating in the air which usually means another vision; I see space with five meteors heading towards earth. One of them seems to contain the relic which we left long ago.

"Hey, are you ok in their? Your mind seems to be wandering when I am talking to you" says Sasuke.

"Oh, shut up and get ready for tonight. I see about five meteors are going to drop down, and one of them will be carrying our old friend the relic" I say.

"What, after all these years of waiting it finally decides to drop down now?" Sasuke says.

"Yes, but we must be careful, we don't want anyone to see us and I don't trust that cameo those Witwicky's own. There is something about it that seems familiar to me, oh well. We will see how things turn out" I say.

**-Location: Nest Base-**

All military personal were running around rounding up their military vehicles and weapons to get ready to leave. "Is everything prepared for departure?" says Will Lennox.

"Yes, we are just waiting for the boss bot to give the ok" says Robert Epps.

"Ok, I'll let him know everything is ready" says Will.

Will walks into the hanger where all the Autobots are talking to each other, he walks up onto the platform for the giant form of Optimus awaits. "Hey Optimus, everything is ready to go. We're just waiting for you guys" says Will.

"Thank you Will, we are also ready." says Optimus.

"How many are dropping down today, Optimus?" asks Ironhide. "Our scanners pick up five Autobots signals." Answers Ratchet.

"Autobots transform and Roll" says Optimus. All the Autobots transformed and left to get on the planes waiting for them.

**-Back to Shade's house night time-**

"Are you ready yet? We don't have much time before the meteors break the atmosphere" says Sasuke.

"Will you wait for a minute? I am trying to find my hat" I say.

"Why do you need a black hat in the first place? We are just going to retrieve the relic before anyone else does." Sasuke says.

"It's part of my disguise, bird brain. We have to become one with the environment so that we can leave undetected by the neighbors. Don't you watch TV? It says so on one of the spy channels" I say wearing long black pants and a long sleeve black sweater.

"I don't watch any of your crazy TV shows. Plus, I want to change back into my true form. I've never been able to do so ever since we landed on this planet! Sorry if I'm a little desperate" says Sasuke with a sad little look on his face which almost made me feel bad. Keyword almost.

Yep, if you haven't guessed, Sasuke is also a dandroid but he does not change into a human like me but one of the many species of bird on this planet.

"Fine, let's go! Last one there is a rotten egg. But make sure to do transform when we get out of the town" I tell Sasuke.

"Ok, but exactly where are we going?" asks Sasuke.

"We are going half around the world to the dessert region of Africa!" I excitedly shout out. "Meaning we get a lot of time to stretch out our wings! Aren't you excited?" I exclaimed.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!" shouts Sasuke as we were nearing the back window that I have left open.

And off we went jumping out the back window spreading out our wings, Sasuke with his little grey wings and mine which are jet black, blending in with the night quite beautifully if I say so myself. As we took off, making sure everyone was asleep, but what we didn't know was that we were being watched by someone we never expected.

**-Change POV-**

I was parked in the drive way getting ready to recharge after I scanned the area making sure it was safe, when I hear a noise in our new next door neighbors. But what is saw, I was not quite sure but two black figures one which looked like a regular bird but the other I have never seen in all of my existence. It looked to be human but with wings and a tail, and it looked to be flying off out from the neighbors back window.

: Hey Optimus, this is Bumblebee:

: What is it Bumblebee: I hear my leader's baritone voice

: Well, I'm not sure but I saw two black figures jumping out of Sam's next door neighbors back window. One seemed to be a regular bird but the other I could not tell. It seems to be human but it had wings and a tail. Sir, what should I do if it comes back?

: That is interesting, I have not heard of such a thing before. Maybe our human allies know more about this, but for now do nothing but to keep your optics open:

: Yes, sir. Bumblebee out: cutting off the comm. Link. I just laid their thinking about that person that I saw. I wonder what that was, but who that was as well. Why did that person come out of the neighbors place? I'm just going to have to wait for them to come back. There I stayed waiting for recharge to take over.


End file.
